Ingenious
by RachelSkywalker01
Summary: Brainiac and Supergirl were both creations of Lex Luthor before they were rescued by Young Justice. Supergirl, being the cloned sister of Superboy, is almost immediately accepted, but Brainiac has a questionable background and unusual power that sets her apart from the others. As she and Supergirl join the team, will Young Justice eventually call her one of their own? KFXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fanfiction-ers! This is my latest story that I'd like to post online and I'm hoping you like it! Since this is the first chapter, I would love if people left me reviews saying if I should continue it or not. There maybe two or three chapters up before I decide to keep it or leave it, so if you enjoy this, please let me know! Any ****constructive**** criticism is welcome!**

**So, without further ado, welcome to Ingenious!**

-Rachel/Brainiac's POV-

There was a crash outside.

Jolting me from sleep, the commotion multiplied until the entire warehouse echoed with the sounds of battle. I leapt from my bed and immediately got dressed, just as the security alarms blared once, then fell silent. Hurried boots clapped loudly as they ran down the hall, only pausing when they reached the sterile white door of my room. Sliding the door up and open, Lex Luthor moved into my line of sight.

"Good, Brainiac, you're awake; the Young Justice brats are here. Take them out." He slammed his fist harder than necessary into a panel aside of the door to release my mind controlling probe.

The probe that held power over me against my will was only about the size of my head. Normally, they came in baseball-sizes, but Lex Luthor had to redesign the model to control my complex mind. And even so, I could resist its control.

Lex Luthor flipped the switch on the probe's side and the machine powered on. A familiar pressure pushed its way over my thoughts and I fell prey to its will. The interruption of my natural pattern of brainwaves made my eyes glow a freaky white, the only sign of being controlled at all and although it gave off a certain amount of light, my natural vision was not affected one bit. When Lex could no longer see my irises or my pupils anymore, he knew I was a slave to his every command.

"Weapon one, capture the Young Justice brats."

I had no choice but to obey.

The outside hallway was dark, but my unnatural glowing eyes gave off just enough light for me to see. Lex always sent me into a fight alone, excepting when Supergirl was involved, out of fear that I would break free of his control and attack his henchmen. His paid followers already thought Supergirl and I were 'creepy', so the added retreats when the supervillan sprung a trap didn't help their nerves. Supergirl was the only person he trusted I wouldn't attack for the reason that he knew she was my friend, and I refused to hurt her, even while under extreme control. Not to mention she had more superpowers than I did and knew how to control them better.

Lex had his henchmen corner the Young Justice team into a storage area with only two exits on opposite sides of the room, they would be our entrances. Although it was considered a storage room, I had a feeling Lex Luthor had foreseen something like this happening and turned the room into a fighting arena. There were no boxes or containers of any kind, the room was bare excepting the support beams sticking out of the ground, walkways that didn't lead anywhere overhead, and a giant eerie glass dome roof above us.

A room's width apart from me stood Supergirl, standing in calm defiance, blocking any exit the Young Justice team tried to make. She wore our usual uniform, a white jumpsuit with matching elbow-length gloves and knee-high wedge boots. The only colorful detail, the symbol of a pink S emblazed on the front of the shirt, near the collar. My symbol was not a pink S, but rather a red X, the only difference in our costumes.

"Ha! Is this all Lex Luthor has to oppose us? A bunch of girls?" The guy who spoke was certainly arrogant; even his costume demanded attention consisting of a red and yellow suit with a flashy black cape. His hair was the color of the night, seconds before dawn, and in contrast his mask held white lenses over his eyes so you couldn't see his eye color. This must be the Batman's apprentice, the one they call Robin, and the R-crest on the right side of his suit confirmed it. He was taller than Supergirl. I knew this even at the somewhat distance I stood from him.

"Uh, Rob?" My attention flickered to the next who spoke. "I don't think these are ordinary girls." Smart guy. This new person was of African-American descent and wore a red tank top and black pants as a costume. The only accessory: a sort-of backpack contraption that hung from his shoulders just below his blonde, almost white buzz-cut. Attached to his backpack were cords that led into his clenched hands and sprung electric blue blades into his use. If I remembered correctly, this was Aqua-lad. He was approximately the same height as Robin.

"Yeah, dude! Look at their eyes!" Another guy spoke, his yellow and red costume the brightest thing in the room. Red, frizzy hair sprung out in all directions from within his lightning-bolt headgear and the pair of goggles perched over his eyes provided the protection he needed while reaching his top speeds. Kid Flash's costume may have clashed with my sense of style, but he was taller than I, and had wide shoulders and toned muscles from all of that running. If I wasn't being mentally controlled, my annoying girlish hormones would have left me distracted at the way he… appealed to me.

"That's not natural." A girl hovered in the air, a blue cape flapping around her shoulders. She had on a white top with an X insignia similar to mine, only hers crossed her entire shirt. She also wore a blue skirt, the same coloring of her cape flared beneath it. The oddest thing about her though, was her green skin that stuck out against her blue clothing. The skin was the teller, this was Ms. Martian.

"Well whatever they are, we need to get past them if we want to find Superboy's sister." The next girl spoke up with an arrow pointed directly at me. Blonde hair was pulled up with a green ribbon that matched the costume of this girl. Her grey eyes were pronounced by a same colored mask and I didn't miss the way they targeted me with ease behind that strong bow of hers. What was the draw weight? Maybe 50-60 pounds? I couldn't be sure unless I got a closer look.

"Actually guys, we've already found her." This was the last member, and probably the most dangerous. With a fiery temper, Superboy was the tallest out of all his teammates and he had the same color eyes as Supergirl. The only difference: his height and his black hair. Supergirl was shorter than I and was blonde. Superboy pointed to his sister, and her S-symbol showed the rest of his team what they were up against.

The doors behind Supergirl and I closed, preventing any escapes.

"Welcome, Young Justice pests," Lex Luthor snarled through hidden speakers. "Meet my latest and deadliest projects yet. Weapon one: codename Brainiac, is the girl with the red X. And I'm sure you're all familiar with Weapon two: codename Supergirl." He interrupted himself with shrieking laughter. "Now, you Justice brats, you have two options. One: You can surrender and save yourselves a nasty beating. Or two: Don't surrender and I will have my beautiful weapons teach you your place. You have one minute to decide."

"We already know our decision; we'll never surrender to you!" Robin shouted, aiming an imaginary punch towards the hidden speakers.

"Um, dude, maybe we should consider it…" Kid Flash was looking at me warily.

Too late. "So be it." Luthor snarled. "Weapons: take them out."

Upon command, I pulled my preferred weapon out of my wedge boot. It was a collapsible metal spear, and once triggered into action was a deadly tool. With a shining, sharp point on one end, it could be used for stabbing, to block enemy gunfire, swords, daggers etc., and in some cases as a pole-vault.

Crouching into position, I evaluated my opponents. Supergirl would most likely go for Superboy and anyone else who challenged her. That left me with Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Aqua-lad, and Miss Martian. Out of the corner of my eye, Supergirl met my gaze and discreetly nodded. Returning the gesture, I leapt into action the same time she did, taking our enemies by surprise.

First, I launched my spear towards Artemis, who was confused at who to shoot first. Seeing my spear at the last second, she shrieked and dodged to the side, her arrow flying harmlessly away while my spear quivered in midair suspended in the support beam where her head had been seconds earlier.

Hearing a strangled cry, I turned and clicked a new spear into action as Aqua-lad lunged for me, swinging his blades in accurate arcs. I blocked them all, and sending a swipe to his face, I sent him skidding across the floor.

After Aqua-lad left my sights, Robin entered, sitting off to the side typing furiously into a computer screen sprouting out of his arm. Was he stupid? This was a battle zone. Hurling the new spear in his direction, I managed to cut him over his eye before Kid Flash intervened and tackled Batman's apprentice out of harm's way. The cut drew blood.

I wasn't out of harm's way though, finding that out when an arrow slashed into my shoulder, almost knocking me off balance. Catching sight of the bomb arrow's countdown, and the red seeping into the white surrounding my X, my hand automatically lashed out and reprogrammed the bomb to explode on impact. I then threw it back at the huntress who was watching me to see what I would do.

The explosion wasn't enough to kill her, but it sufficiently knocked her out as well as removing Miss Martian out of the fight too. She had been helping Superboy. Interesting…

Inside my mind, I was conscious of the pain Artemis' arrow brought me as my red X blurred, but my mental probe refused to acknowledge it, refused to care and there wasn't anything I could do about it or to take care of myself.

"Whoa! Calm down, Brainy!" Yellow arms wrapped themselves around me, pinning my hands to my sides. I struggled against Kid Flash as he tried to keep me from hurting anymore of his teammates. The only response he got was a head-bang that I was sure made his nose bleed. He cried out, and I used that distracted time to flip him over in front of me and kick him in the chest, sending him a few feet away.

"Ok, now you've asked for it." He sped around me, using his superspeed to make me helpless in his spinning vortex. But what he didn't know was that I was almost never helpless. Clicking yet another of my spears into battle-mode I thrust it into the path of the super-speedster, tripping him at close to about 70mph. He sailed through the air and into the wall, making me wince, despite being controlled by a computer.

"How many of those things do you have?" He groaned, without an answer, just as Superboy crashed into him from Supergirl's punch. Sliding to the floor and out of action, he slumped against the wall, one of his goggles cracked. Getting up, Superboy looked at me, but I wasn't interested in him, he was not my target. Turning away I caught sight of Robin, perched upon the crooked rafters, ignoring the fight and still typing into his computer screen. I raised my spear again, aiming for him. Behind me Superboy growled and leapt towards me in a rage, shouting: "Rob, look out!"

Supergirl intervened, flying into Superboy and smashing him into the wall. Robin meanwhile, leapt away once more, only I still had my spear. But my self-disappointment was short-lived, for the caped hero suddenly jumped back into my sights, pleased with himself.

"Yo! Big-Brains! Looking for me?" He catcalled, dancing precariously above on the creaking, broken rafters.

He was safe there, for now, but it was time to make the playing field even.

Backing up to where I had entered earlier, I broke into a running start, and planting my spear into the floor at exactly the right time, I was launched into the air straight for Robin. Surprised, he didn't react fast enough, and I managed to kick him off the rafters towards the floor. Rolling, he dodged my jump after him, but he was uneasy now.

"Alright Big-Brains. If that's how it's gonna be." He whipped out two of him infamous disks that exploded on impact; like they were supposed to scare me.

He flung them in my direction, but I used my only real superpower, telekinesis, to pause them in midair dramatically, then fling them right back. Robin's eyes widened, as he saw them change their course, pinning his cape to the wall as they exploded. The second explosion wasn't as impressive as the first, but they left Robin hanging limply by his cape.

But my job wasn't done yet, Aqua-lad was still conscious, and at that moment, he lunged at me again. It was an unexpected assault and I gave ground trying to defend myself against his blades. But something happened, neither of us expected, when I reached my spear. I pulled it out of the floor and held it aloft in defense, but Aqua-lad didn't hit me, instead he curled his blades around my spear and sent an electric shock through my metal weapon.

The shock must have somehow repelled the artificial brainwaves controlling me, and with their constant commands gone, I was free for a short time. Collapsing onto my knees, I looked around at the damaged I caused and all the people I could have potentially killed.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

-Aqua-lad's POV-

Brainiac released her spear and fell to the floor in defeat, but then she looked up at me.

The unnatural glow was gone. Her eyes were blue.

Breaking her gaze away, she stared in horror at my unconscious teammates.

"What have I done?" She was shocked, genuinely shocked.

An alarm sounded from a machine near an exit, and flashing lights and sirens started emitting from it.

Was she causing this?

Turning back to Brainiac, I found her with her head pressed against the floor in obvious pain.

What was going on?

I might have never known, if Lex Luthor hadn't interrupted. "You insolent girl! Stop resisting the mind probe!"

She was under mind control? And resisting? That meant that she wasn't really evil. It must be that machine…

I ran towards the flashing probe, preparing to slice it in half, but Superboy was suddenly flung into me, sending him and I into the darkness of oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter two, waiting for all of you to read and love! (That is if you do love it...)**

Ingenious 2

-Brainiac's POV-

"You foolish- insolent- arrgh!" Lex Luthor paced ahead of Supergirl and I like a caged tiger as we stood at attention.

Like a scared caged tiger.

"If you hadn't resisted-! You-!" He kept cutting himself off mid-sentence.

He would have continued with his empty threats and never completed curses, if one of his henchmen hadn't radioed him with some bad news.

"Sir, the Justice League is here, we can't-!" He was cut off by his own yell of fear.

Lex Luthor muttered something under his breath, then made one of the worst decisions of his life.

"You two, go… guard the brats or something." With a wave of his hand, we left for the holding room.

-Kid Flash's POV-

I woke with a headache, and my hands and feet tied up.

Not a good sign.

"Subject: Kid Flash is awake."

What the…?

The voice was feminine, but monotone, and an answering voice followed shortly after. "Affirmative."

Looking up, I found the source of my headache: my cracked goggles were bouncing light into my eyes painfully. Gazing around anyway, I discovered we were still in the warehouse from before, only in a different room. I could hear boots clicking as the girl wearing them walked around, keeping an eye on me and my teammates, but I didn't know if it was Supergirl or Brainiac.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"We got our butts kicked, that's what."

"Subject: Robin is awake."

"Affirmative."

"I think I knew that." I muttered sarcastically. Even if Rob was my best friend, he really needed to take anger management classes. Maybe he and Superboy could attend them together.

"Oh my god, Rob! What happened to you?"

"Subject: Artemis is awake."

"Affirmative."

"It's nothing." Robin snapped at her.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" She snapped right back.

"Wait, what's wrong with Rob?" Since they were tied behind me, I couldn't see what was going on.

"Like half his face is bloody!" Artemis exclaimed. "Doesn't it hurt?"

The clicking of boots rotated behind me and the voice called out: "Brainiac, subject: Robin needs medical attention."

"Affirmative, project the equation onto the wall." That must be Brainiac, but what equation was she talking about?

Seconds and some clicking later, a hazy glow shined from the wall behind me and so did Robin's voice. "Don't touch me! How do I know that stuff's not tampered with!"

"It's from your utility belt." Brainiac sounded almost sarcastic.

"Oh."

I heard the peeling of a bandage, and then Robin grumbled a "Thank you."

There was silence as Brainiac studied the problem on the wall.

"Megan! Are you alright?"

"I… I think so."

"Subject: Superboy and subject: Miss Martian are awake." Brainiac's boots clicked over to where Superboy's and Miss Martian's voices came from.

"Affirmative."

With that, there was more silence as we waited for Aqua-lad to wake up. Maybe he would have an idea for how to get out of here.

After a few minutes, Brainiac told Supergirl she could take the equation down.

"You solved it?" Robin tried to sound merely curious, but knowing him, there was a deeper motive to his question.

"Affirmative." Her clicking came over to where I sat.

I don't know why I said anything, I don't know whatever possessed me to do it, but peering up, I flashed her a friendly grin. "Hi."

Confusion showed on her face, but she nodded to show she heard me, and a machine hovering over her shoulder seemed to nod as well.

"Wait!" I called out as she was about to walk past. "Uh, my goggles are giving me a headache. Do 'ya mind taking them off for me?" Again, I have no idea why I said anything.

Fighting an internal battle with herself, she eventually gave in and leaned down, setting my goggles onto the top of my head. Getting up again, she happened to meet my gaze.

Time seemed to freeze as I found that under the freakish white glow, her eyes were blue.

Drawing in a sharp breath, I could only watch as she struggled against an invisible force. For some reason, I felt like I wanted to help, even though she was one of the bad guys.

"Kid Flash!" All of a sudden, Aqua-lad was awake next to me.

"Subject: Aqua-lad is awake." The words struggled to get past Brainiac's lips. Her eyes were closed and sweat was starting to bead on her forehead. Supergirl answered with an unaffected "Affirmative."

"Look, everyone! Brainiac and Supergirl aren't really evil!" Aqua-lad shouted.

"Dude, they attacked us! Are you crazy!" Superboy yelled from behind us.

"Hey!" I never saw Aqua-lad like this before, he never raised his voice. "Listen to me! Lex Luthor has them under some kind of mind control! It's the probes over their shoulders; if we destroy them, they'll return to normal! Brainiac can fight it, but Supergirl can't!"

"Is that why that thing's flashing?" I asked, staring, fascinated, at the machine over her shoulder.

Reaching into her boots, Brainiac looked flustered as she tried to keep herself out of Lex Luthor's control. She pulled out a key and managed to unlock my hands.

"Go, the Justice League is here! I'll try- I don't know how long-" She couldn't even finish her thoughts, the force was too strong.

I unlocked everyone, just in time, and we scrambled for the door once we saw her eyes were completely white again. But Aqua-lad had something else in mind. With a swing, he sliced Brainiac's probe in half, letting the hunk of metal fall, vibrating, to the floor.

"You're coming with us." He demanded, grabbing her arm.

"I can't," She peered over at Supergirl who just realized we were free and getting away. "I have to-"

"You're coming with us!" He said again.

"GO!" She barked, and, not knowing whose side to be on, I grabbed Aqua-lad's arm and ran to catch up with the others. I looked back, but it was too late to see what was going on between the two girls.

We ran down the hallway, dashing through every door we came to, until we found ourselves in the arena from before. Just as we decided to make a dash for the opposite door, the glass shattered at Batman's touch as he came in from above. Superman, Capitan Marvel, and Martian Man-hunter followed him.

"Is everyone alright?" The bat asked, but no one had time to answer.

The wall behind us caved in on itself as the human form of Brainiac was literally thrown through it. She landed in a heap, struggling to get up off the floor. Instinctively, I ran over and helped her, but once on her feet, she shoved me away as Supergirl flew in headed straight for us.

Taking aim, she launched one of her deadly spears towards the probe hovering over Supergirl's shoulder. The machine whined as it was skewered in half and broke in two, but it didn't stop the momentum built up from Supergirl's flight.

Superboy's sister slammed full force into Brainiac, sending her through the glass covered floor to the opposite wall of the room. If Brainy hadn't pushed me out of the way, I probably would have been crushed. Blood already sprung from a gash in her unprotected shoulder, while the glass released even more from various other parts of her body. Supergirl hit the ground hard and shook her head in sudden freedom as she tried to get up.

Brainiac took in a shuddering breath from across the room, but otherwise didn't move.

"You-!" Lex Luthor entered through the door nearest to Brainiac, and slightly paused at the sight of the Justice League heroes.

"You!" Supergirl mimicked, standing defiantly, her eyes a piercing green. She saw Brainiac lying near his feet and, putting two and two together to get five, she leapt at him instead of any of us.

Panic crossed the bald guy's face as she landed blow after blow to him and it took the combined strength of Superboy, Superman, and Capitan Marvel to pull her off again.

But before anyone could arrest him, he pulled a remote control out of his pocket and at the touch of a button he vanished into thin air.

Seeing the threat gone, I hurried over to Brainiac. Her eyes were closed, but she was alive. Batman followed me and peered over my shoulder at her.

"She'll be alright, right?" I asked him, my other teammates gathering too.

The bat's look said it all. He didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Brainiac's Story 3

I awoke to a grey ceiling.

Throbbing, my head spun, but I sat up anyway. I sat upon a metal slab that was cool to the touch, excepting the areas I was previously laying on. The room around me was a combination of stone and metal, all in the same color theme: grey, and the air was chilly.

Closing my eyes against the dizziness, memories of what happened in Lex Luthor's warehouse came spinning back from where they had almost been forgotten.

Where was the Justice League? And the Young Justice league?

Where was Supergirl?

What happened after I passed out?

Had Lex Luthor been arrested?

But, more importantly, where was I?

Taking the time to allow my head to clear, I leapt from my perch on the slab to the metal floor without a sound. Steadily trying to regain my bearings enough to walk, I caught my reflection in the metal blow my feet.

My normally, decently, straight brown hair was knotted in several places and I think I saw dried blood in some parts. One of the sleeves of my uniform was torn off and missing, while the other was slit in several places. I had lost a glove, and its partner was missing three fingers. Rolling my shoulders, I found the unprotected one still throbbed from where Artemis' arrow had hit and was sealed with a white bandage. I groaned to myself, everything was sore.

But I was free, and that made it all worth it.

Walking through a doorway and down the hallway adjacent to it, I found myself at the edge of a central room filled with floating computer screens. The Young Justice team was there, in plain clothes and out of costume, and they were listening to Batman. Supergirl, still in uniform, hung with the group albeit somewhat further apart.

"As you know, your mission was to break into Lex Luthor's warehouse and find and free Supergirl." The team nodded at the bat's words as he debriefed them. "But what most of you didn't know was that while the majority of you looked for Supergirl, Robin had an additional mission of his own."

Gesturing to one of the screens behind him, Batman pulled up the image of a decrypted message.

"The Justice League intercepted a signal sent by an associate of Lex Luthor's to Cadmus." Batman began. "The signal told of a weapon that could compete with projects Supergirl and Kryptonite. This weapon was said to have been completely under his control and all of its abilities were at this associate's very fingertips. It was supposed to be able to store and produce information at any time, no matter how complex it may be or how long ago it may have been given, create weapons designed to give it advantages over its opponents, find and exploit weaknesses of opponents in combat, and solve complex mathematical formulas in an unbelievable time frame. The signal also stated that this weapon was capable of 'moving objects'; a clue that puzzled The Justice League for the longest time." Batman minimized the letter on the screen. "It was Robin's mission to find out what this 'weapon' was."

"Well, did he find it?" A red-haired, green-eyed, freckle-faced guy piped up. I assumed he was Kid Flash.

"Yes," Batman sounded slightly annoyed. "And Robin brought her back for examination."

"Her? I thought it was an 'it'?" No one heard Kid Flash's next question, as the Bat turned and gestured for me to join them. How he had known I was there, I had no idea.

"There was a flash drive in Robin's utility belt that contained a mathematical formula. He tells me, you solved it. What was the answer?" Batman asked, once I was within a certain distance from the group.

"2.882546258 times 10 to the 26th power." I replied, the answer flying from my lips on impulse.

"That is correct," Batman turned back to Young Justice, who were staring at me. "It took the Justice League over a few hours to solve this, whereas it took Brainiac less than a few minutes.

Actually, it had taken me more than just a couple minutes, but I didn't say anything, I just looked at my shoes.

But the Bat wasn't done with me yet. "Because of your extreme abilities, The Justice League of America is offering both you and Supergirl places on The Young Justice team. Supergirl has accepted, under the condition that you do so as well."

"Even after all I've done?" Batman's hardened gaze made me feel as if my question was out of line.

"The Justice League and The Young Justice League do not hold you or Supergirl responsible for any actions committed while under the influence of mind control." Batman explained, exasperated. But some of the looks I was getting, I assumed that Young Justice didn't hold me responsible because they were forced to.

"Yes, I accept." I breathed. If Supergirl had taken the leap to try working for the other side, maybe I should too.

"The team is dismissed." Batman stalked away, leaving the hovering screes shutting down behind him.

A couple of awkward seconds later, Kid Flash announced: "Well, I dunno about you guys, but Rob and I are gonna catch a game on TV at my house. " He waved and exited, a black haired boy wearing sunglasses following him. The sunglasses boy must have been Robin. "Adios!" He called back in goodbye.

"Artemis and I are going to the movies!" Miss Martian hesitated, her green skin melting into caucasion. "Do you and Supergirl want to come?"

Behind them, Supergirl shook her head madly with her arms crossed.

"No, thank you." I declined for the two of us.

Gradually, everyone separated into their own activities, until it was just Supergirl and I remaining.

Making sure no one was around, Supergirl stepped up to me. "I'll show you around."

I nodded, and she led me into the metal maze that was our new headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Brainiac's Story 4

It was several hours before Supergirl led me to my new room. And then, after seeing it, we went to the living room/kitchen complex. We could hear a TV show from inside the room, but it wasn't until we heard the voices did we stop to listen.

"So, what do you think of the new girls?"

"Besides the fact they attacked us?"

"I dunno, they're kinda cute!"

"Dude, that's my sister you're talking about!" That one I knew, it was Superboy.

"They seem nice."

"Nice? They beat us up!"

"Because they were under mind control!"

"Again, we are talking about my sister." Oh, that was a threat.

"Fine, but what about that Brainy-chic? What if she's spying on us for Lex Luthor?" I found I didn't like this person.

"That's not a fair accusation!"

"No? Well it's not like she's a clone and was forced under Lex's control from the second she was made! She's her own person; she would have had to join him at one point!" That was a low blow, they had no idea.

"She was under mind control! He could have kidnapped her for all we know!"

"Then why isn't the Justice League looking into her real name? Guys, I searched her identity to see what I could find in the database, and all I got was a blocked file!"

"Artemis, all of our personal files are blocked."

"It wasn't a personal file, there's something we're not supposed to know or find out!" Whoever was talking paused. "You guys don't believe me, do you?"

I could feel the sudden awkwardness radiate from inside the room and I stared at my wedge boots in shame.

"You have a point Artemis, we don't know a lot about Brainiac, but we also didn't know much about you when you first joined. The fact stands that both Supergirl and Brainiac were invited onto this team. The Justice League never does anything without a reason, and there is no way they would have allowed them to join if they suspected Brainiac, or Supergirl, to be playing both sides. There's a reason Brainiac and Supergirl are here. And until they betray us, or are removed from this team, they are one of us and deserve at least a chance."

The room echoed in silence excepting for the TV and the ripping of some sort of wrapper.

"I'm with Aqua-lad. I may not trust Brainiac yet, but she's Supergirl's friend, and Supergirl sees a lot in her."

"I'm with Aqua-lad too." Whoever spoke was obviously eating something while they talked.

"Chew with your mouth closed, Wallie. That's gross." Who was Wallie?

"It's settled then." I could hear the finality of that statement, but I knew that the matter was far from being final.

Relaxing from a stiffened position, Supergirl spun around, grabbed my arm, and led me in the other direction. Once we were back in my room, she shoved me gracelessly onto my bed, where I gazed around at the plain walls.

There really wasn't much to my room, it had a bed, a closet, a desk with a laptop, and a door to what I thought was an adjoining bathroom. Supergirl rested her hands against the bathroom door and just stood there.

"I'm not a spy." I murmured, a little hurt that my new teammates would just assume that I was.

"I know." She growled.

Staring at my boots, I scuffed one against the boring grey carpet.

Eventually, Supergirl backed away from the door and left, stalking away to her own room.

Suddenly self-conscious, I slipped through the door, which turned out to lead to exactly what I thought it did: a bathroom. It was equipped with toiletries, which I was thankful for. And after cleaning myself up so that I looked at least presentable, I sat at the desk.

Flipping open the laptop screen, I turned it on, curious as to why the Justice League left it for me. It was of Wayne Tech, one of my favorite technology companies, and the Wayne Tech logo appeared as I started it up. The giant, silver, W glowed from the screen onto my face. It was my starting background, and I doubted I would want to change it. To the left were a few programs that were installed to start the user out, including internet, anti-virus and malware/spyware software, and a program that allowed you to create documents.

Just as I was about to start up the documents program, an electronic message popped up on my screen, it was the simple letter of greeting for the Wayne Tech user that took you on a tour of how to use the device. After completing what it instructed, I closed it, and as I did another took its place.

_Brainiac,_

_Since you are new to the superhero business and have no form of model or mentor before, you will need a basic idea of what the Justice League and Young Justice Team are about. The "Team" is The Justice League's covert operation force, designed to deal with missions and/or operations The Justice League cannot directly interfere or act upon, but must take action for, or against. As a member of "The Team" you will be required to serve the country of The United States of America and/or its allies with guidance and direction from The Justice League. You are also required to act under the influence of the law and serve it by bringing justice upon those who disobey the law and resist it._

_As a member, you are entitled the same rights as the rest of "The Team" including complete access to Justice League files, technology, and information which are stored in the main database. But any unauthorized use will result in suspension, expulsion, and/or punishment the Justice League deems formidable._

_Also, as a member, you are required to create and have a secret identity used when in public. Your secret identity and/or the secret identities of your teammates are not to be used or mentioned while on missions. Under no circumstances are you allowed to reveal the secret identities of your teammates to others without their permission. _

_You must also attend daily training exercises conducted by the Justice League member: Black Canary._

_Justice League member: Red Tornado will act as you and your teammates' "den mother" or team supervisor. He is in charge while the team is present in headquarters and can advise you and your teammates if necessary._

_As leader of The Justice League, I am in charge of the missions you and your teammates will receive. I will deliver these missions on a daily basis and will instruct you and your teammates about what to do on these missions and how to handle situations during the mission that were not initially planned. After a mission is completed, you will report to me with specific details about what occurred while you and your teammates were on a particular mission._

_In short, as a member of the Young Justice Team, you are to listen and obey orders from The Justice League and/or any of its members, participate in missions assigned to you and your teammates, cooperate under the influence of the law to capture criminals, and establish yourself as one of "The Team's" members. _

_Welcome to the world of justice._

_Signed, _

_Young Justice Team mission advisor,_

_Batman_

Along with his signature was the symbol of Batman, the silhouette of a generic, black bat. I sighed, feeling the weight of what this meant being hefted onto my shoulders. I was hero now.

Welcome to the world of justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Ingenious 5

I wasn't alone with my new weight for long.

Shortly after reading Batman's message, Ms. Martian knocked quietly on my door. Coming in, she asked me if I was hungry and explained that dinner was ready. It was only a small crowd at the dinner table, because some members had left to join their families. Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis were vacant, but the others all sat down around the table.

I was surprised when Supergirl showed, coming out of her room to take her place next to me. She never warmed up to people fast, so her appearance was slightly shocking. She didn't eat throughout the awkward dinner, a sure sign of distrust, so I ended up with her leftovers.

It was odd to see my teammates running around out of costume, and if it weren't for their unusual characteristics, like Miss Martian's green skin, I might not have been able to recognize them.

Superboy was the only one who attempted actual conversation, trying to get Supergirl to answer some personal questions, and she ignored him. Occasionally, one of my teammates would try and talk to me, I would answer, but soon things would just turn uncomfortable. Gradually, the table began to just echo silence.

After dinner, each member dispersed to his or her own room. But Superboy had one last attempt up his sleeve. As Supergirl retreated from the crowd in the direction of her bedroom door, he called out to her.

"Goodnight, Court."

Everyone stopped mid-step, did he call her Court?

"Court?" She asked, the only word she spoke all night, and her hand paused over her doorknob.

"Yeah, Court. It's short for Courtney. I think your name should be Courtney." He gave a half-grimace, which I believed was him trying to smile.

A little disturbed, I paused by my own bedroom door. Supergirl didn't take lightly to commands while not under mind control, nor very basic suggestions for that matter. But her reaction made me rethink the power siblings could have with each other, for she merely nodded in acceptance. Whoa. It must be the similar Kryptonian DNA.

Raising a curious eyebrow, I watched as she then turned from the group and disappeared into her bedroom.

Defeated, Superboy shrugged his shoulders, trying to dislodge an obvious blow. Supergirl's silence could be very powerful indeed. Miss Martian came up behind him and rested an arm on his shoulder for comfort, but he shrugged it off. Undaunted, she came around to his front and stubbornly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. There was something other than teamwork between them.

And there was definitely something more than just being a team between his group. Supergirl needed a solid group like this to depend on, or she just might go crazy. I guess it was that thought and the undeniable inner desire to protect her that made me speak up.

"Three days."

My results repeated themselves down the hallway, and everyone stopped.

"Three days?" Superboy asked, confused, and Miss Martian unwound herself from him just to look at me. In fact, everyone was looking at me.

"Yes, three days." I felt like I was talking to deaf ears.

"Three days until what?" Superboy and Aqua-lad spoke at the same time.

I suddenly felt awkward standing in front of my door, exposed, but it was too late to back away now.

"Give her three days of the same attention you gave her tonight. If you do so; I believe the phrase is: She'll come around. She'll open up a little more." I felt like bacteria under a microscope.

"Really-?" He was hopeful, and it stood out in Superboy's voice like a neon color against black.

"But," I made sure my voice turned harder with warning, and my eyes narrowed. "Supergirl's respect and her trust are not easily gained. Once you lose them…" I paused for dramatic effect. "You will never get it back."

They all regarded me as bomb that just started its countdown, and they were waiting for an explosion. Couldn't I just give them helpful information on their teammate that would help them in the long run? I guess not. They already thought me a spy, so what would prevent them from not believing my words?

Maybe this team wasn't as 'together' as I initially thought. Was it truly that hard to understand what I just told them?

Feeling rejected, and a little annoyed, I turned sharply on my heel and slipped into my own room. Once the door was shut, I found myself relaxing into a slump with my back against it. Massaging my temples, I tried to release the stress amid my shoulder blades. I let out an audible sigh through my nose and focused on getting a grip. I was not here for social reasons; I was here to be part of a team of superheroes around my age. And yet, I felt like I wanted to belong.

My emotions and lack of communication skills were going to my head, and that was not a good thing. I was here to help protect the world from maniacs and hopefully pick up a valuable education I wouldn't be permitted inside Lex Luthor's control. I was here to experiment with a life of freedom, not worry about friendship dramas or boy troubles and relationships.

But little did I know, that I would get somewhat involved with all of these things and, ironically, I would like it.

Giving up the questioning, internal battle, I turned to sleep for a temporary release of all my problems. I was tired, and I felt drowsiness creeping into my thoughts, muddling them far from rational. Removing my boots and crawling under the safety of the warm sheets, I drifted away from my frightening and unusual reality. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

Ingenious 6

"Supergirl?"

Silence.

"Aqua-lad?"

More silence.

"Miss Martian?"

Was the silence going to end?

"Kid Flash? Robin? Superboy?"

Nothing.

I tried again. "Artemis?"

My voice echoed down the corridor, repeating itself eerily.

"…Anyone?"

No one was here.

Walking down the hallway and leaving my room, I wandered through the empty headquarters. It was vacant, or so I thought.

"Your teammates aren't here, Brainiac." The electronic voice came from the main room, the one with floating screens.

Peering around the corner, I found a fire-hydrant-red robot with a yellow arrow across his forehead staring at the entrance of our headquarters. His arms were crossed and his blue cape fluttered around his feet with impatience.

"Well, where are they?" I asked Red Tornado.

"Most of them are at school," He turned to face me. "And you will be leaving shortly."

Wait, I was leaving!? No, they couldn't be kicking me off the team already?!

"Relax, your face reveals your panic, you have not been removed from the team. Batman is coming for you, but he is late." Red Tornado uncrossed his arms and stepped closer, resting an arm on my shoulder.

Regaining my composure, I asked what he meant. "Batman's coming for me?"

"Yes, Brainiac. The Justice League believes that you should receive a temporary education so you are updated on subjects you may not have been aware of in Lex Luthor's care. Batman has been placed in charge of that education, and he will be arriving soon." Momentarily after he spoke, the zeta-tube entrances of our headquarters spun and glowed to life and a voice announced that Batman was present.

The Bat entered, his black cape swooshing behind him. He nodded a greeting to his teammate, making the bat-ears on his mask bob amusingly, then turned to me. "Are you ready?"

Well considering I just found out about this whole thing happening about five seconds ago, I thought I was. "Will I need anything?"

Batman shot me what I interpreted as a disapproving look, so I hastily added a nervous "Sir?"

"Just your mask."

Mask?

He turned away, as I told him, "Um, sir, I don't have a mask."

I saw him sag his shoulders slightly in a huff of exasperation and I prepared myself for another of his looks. I didn't like the way he would gaze at me like that, it made me feel as if I had done wrong, when I knew I hadn't. I internally resolved to get at least one approval from Batman, even if it killed me.

"Then you'll have to borrow one of Robin's." He pulled out a white-lensed plain mask from somewhere in his utility belt and handed it to me.

Sliding it on, I found it to stick to my skin without discomfort. The white bothered me though, everything looked tinted from behind the odd lenses, it was weird.

Without a further glance towards me or Red Tornado, Batman stalked out of headquarters, leaving me to scramble to follow him. Once inside the zeta-tubes, I turned and raised a hand to Red Tornado in farewell. Compared to Batman, the robot seemed friendlier than normal.

Once outside, Batman led me through an old, beaten with time, telephone booth used to disguise the zeta-tubes that transported to headquarters. Parked out on the street for the world to see was the Batmobile, looking more grey than black through Robin's lenses. Sliding back the roof and climbed into the driver's seat, Batman gestured for me to join him on the passenger's side. I fastened my seatbelt, keeping my mouth shut as the Bat started the Batmobile without putting on his. The roof automatically fell back into place as the sleek black car sped through the streets of Gotham City way beyond the speed limits. I guess superheroes didn't have to follow all the rules.

Batman didn't pause the speed or the silence all the way to- wherever we were headed, excepting the few minutes it took for him to nab a random robber. I normally would have found the absence of conversation awkward, but it was Batman, and I was afraid making small talk would only earn myself another of his famous glares. It was unsettling.

The scenery out of the tinted windows soon changed from the crowded alleys of Gotham to an underground tunnel that snaked throughout the city's sewers. I assumed Batman had purposefully taken this particular route because of all its twists and turns, but despite his best efforts, I couldn't help but memorize the path we took. I didn't speak up though; something inside of me told me it wouldn't be wise.

Eventually, the Batmobile slowed its race onto a platform suspended inside a gigantic cave. A rotating plate spun the Bat's car until it faced the entrance once again, and the Bat jumped through the roof leaving me alone to crawl out myself.

Trying to leave as smooth as my favorite Justice League member, I leapt out of the leather seats, only to have my foot catch the Batmobile's side. I fell to the concrete floor, scuffing my elbows and knees, and jolting my injured shoulder in an attempt to catch myself, landing inches from the drop point of the levitated platform. It hung over complete darkness, amplifying the initial creepiness of the Batcave.

I hurriedly got back on my feet, backing away from the edge with a new feeling, fear. That was close. Letting out a relieved sigh, I turned to find myself the object of both Batman and his unnamed friend's attention. I gulped, realizing what another common emotion felt like: embarrassment. Mishaps, how small they may be, were not tolerated. I would practice for hours later, trying to shove the new uneasiness aside with perfection.

Scuttling from the car to where the others were standing, I made sure to stay away from the edge.

"Alfred, this is Brainiac, one of the newest members to the team," Batman motioned towards me as I shuffled forward, making his cape flutter with the sudden movement. "She's going to need a new costume." The black cape flourished once more as he held out a gloved hand towards me in anticipation.

Confused, I wasn't sure what he wanted, until I heard him mutter "Mask." Quickly peeling the sticky lenses from my face, I dropped the mask into his waiting palm, avoiding his eyes. After stuffing it away, Batman took off again towards the Batmobile, jumped in, and was gone in a few seconds.

For someone who was supposed to be in charge of my education, he sure was quite an absent teacher.

"Right this way, Miss Brainiac." Alfred, an older, white haired man in a pressed suit led me deeper into the Batcave. "Master Batman tells me you need a new costume. Is there any particular pattern you wish for me to use?"

"Nothing too flashy, please." I told the butler, hurrying to catch up with him. For an older guy, he was pretty fast. But I didn't miss the way he politely pointed out the disrepair of my jumpsuit. The left side of my X was still stained red and in place of the shoulder's fabric, there was a bandage. My once pristine boots were slashed from glass and I was missing a glove. Suddenly I felt gross, and that embarrassed emotion came back, but I didn't have anything else to wear.

"I assume that means no capes." Alfred opened a misplaced wooden door and gestured for me to enter. I nodded. "Then I'll see what I can do."

Thanking him, I turned to the contents of the room. There wasn't much, and the small size of it was amplified by the stony walls that seemed to close in on you if you looked at them for too long. There was only a desk, and on top of it laid several scattered sheets of paper, a pencil, and a textbook entitled: The Significance of Science.

Oh boy.

Shrugging my wounded pride away with a sigh, I sat at the desk, scraping my already sore knee in the process. There was a bright yellow sticky note smeared over the cover of the book. It read:

_Brainiac,  
Read chapters 1-6, answer the questions._

Ending the note was a doodle of the Bat-symbol that erased whatever doubts I had of Batman's ability to draw.

Sighing, I opened the book and got down to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Ingenious 7

Hello readers! In case some of you had not heard, I am trying to collect pictures of Brainiac and Supergirl for a Prezi I am doing online of Ingenious. I would love it if people would send me ideas of what they think Brainy and SG look like! Thanks!

This chapter is also dedicated to my good friend FluttershyIsBestPony64, she just recently had a birthday! So happy B-Day Fluttershy!

**-Brainiac's POV-**

The Significance of Science, all-in-all, was the most boring textbook I've ever read.

Most of the time textbooks by themselves are extremely mind-numbing, but many have a sort of flavor or voice behind the words and calculations.

The Significance of Science didn't even have that.

Considering it endlessly talked about having almost every kind of science known to man within its pages, it really didn't have all that much. The introduction took up 1/3 of the entire book and then the first two chapters discussed algebra, which not only did I already know how to use, but isn't even science- it's math. Yes, I was aware that you need math to learn science, but I still thought it irrelevant.

The Significance of Science completely skipped the concept of genetics, and barely covered chemistry- all it showed was a copy of the table of elements, and one from the incomplete 1900's-. That led me to look up the date of publishing; sometime in the 1950's. Excellent. –Note the sarcasm.-

Exhausted from the endless boredom, I started flipping through, looking for questions and not even bothering to read the book. After I finished answering every one from chapters 1-6, I took a different piece of paper and started filling in the answers for the rest of the book.

What? There was nothing else to do!

Once those ran out, I drew a picture of Batman and Robin fighting side-by-side against the Joker, and then took a nap on the hard cover of The Significance of Science.

"Miss Brainiac?"

Startled, I snapped into action, sitting up and knocking over the papers onto the floor in my hurry. Fortunately, it wasn't a LexCorp training supervisor ready to punish me, it was only Alfred. The butler stood in front of the desk with a bemused stare covering his features. And was it me, or did he seem to have a laughing twinkle in his eye?

"I take it you are finished, Miss. Brainiac?" Alfred asked, his arms bursting with multicolored cloth.

Scrambling to pick up the papers off the stone floor, I answered a meek "Yes."

"Would you like access to the training room then? Master Gr-" Alfred corrected himself. "Master Robin should be home soon. Perhaps you could use some company."

Nodding, I got up and followed Alfred, picking up a dropped scrap of cloth as I did so. The butler led through passages and hallways all lined in stone and metal. Bats screeched past every now and then, using their echolocation to avoid us, and while I ducked out of instinct every time, Alfred didn't appear fazed once.

Eventually, we reached the training room, a bright steel arena filled with all kinds of exercise equipment. There were treadmills, stair-climbers, rowboats-everything. But what fascinated me the most was the gymnastics course set up. A pair of rings was set up high and different sizing blocks led down from them. There was a balance beam too! Beyond the entrance laid out other machines and obstacle courses I had never seen before, and a dummy-filled targeting arena as well.

It was definitely better than LexCorp's training room. Better by far.

Gaping in awe, I could only watch as Alfred led me through the vast arena. I couldn't wait to tr all this stuff out! After the tour was completed, Alfred left me to my own devices and excused himself to finish my costume.

Looking around the amazing facility, I didn't know what I wanted to try first! And after Alfred was gone, I spent the next few minutes examining everything up close.

I just hoped Batman wouldn't mind me exploring every opportunity I had here…


	8. Chapter 8

Ingenious 8

**Some of you may know this, and some of you may not, but I started this story with the help and ideas of my very good friend Courtney, who is also the personality behind the character Supergirl. Lately, something happened between Courtney and I, and in trying to fix it, I ended up making it worse.**

**I think part of the problem is that I let this happen by not making Courtney feel as special to me as she is, and for that I am sorry. **

**And as to make things right, I am dedicating this chapter and this story to you, Courtney.  
Courtney, you are my best friend, and as your friend in return, I want you to know just how much I care about you. I love you, girl.**

**And I hope you see this dedication as what I want it to be- a truce- and a show of friendship.**

**Thank you.**

**-RachelSkywalker01**

-Brainiac's POV-

I started with the balance beams first. Even though gymnastics was a harsh requirement at LexCorp, I enjoyed it thoroughly and it was one of the very few things I looked forward to.

The Batcave's training room had an extensive set of gymnastic equipment including a set of balance beams stacked on top of each other, a suspended set of rings, and several more pieces I hadn't discovered yet.

But I was unsure of what I was still capable of after my rescue, so I wanted to start with something easy and go from there. The balance beams provided that first step. I stepped up and walked across with my hands out on either side for balance. Reaching the other side, I turned and crossed again, this time with my hands at my sides. Simple, and perfected as it can, and should be. But that was merely the bottom bar.

Skipping the next few beams, I climbed my way to the top, a staggering distance from the ground. Letting my vision swim momentarily before my eyes, I repeated the former exercise.

The first time, with my arms at either side, I passed the test and never looked to the ground or wavered my balance. The second round, I was not as pleased with myself. My feet stumbled and my arms instinctively pin-wheeled at certain times. I watched the ground, daunted at its length away from me.

I reached the opposite side, thoroughly furious with myself. In frustration, I snatched up the hem of my shirt and tore a length from it. My costume was already is a sad state of disrepair, it would not matter if I took out one more piece. I tied it around my face, covering my eyes. I would not have any desire to gaze down now, because I wouldn't be able to see at all. And I started again.

I was over half way across and relaxing my inner hatred, when I heard a door open and a sharp intake of breath. It caused me to slip and fall, unable to see.

But I hadn't spent most of life in a training laboratory for it to end like this. No, I grabbed the bar as I dropped past it and swung back up before launching myself off again in a tight spiral towards the impending cement floor. I hit it hand-first, springing once more towards my opponent, who had ducked out of the way.

"Wait!" The unknown assailant cried out, to my right, and I hesitated my attack when he said. Brainy! It's me! It's Robin!"

Robin? Well, I guess he would have complete access to the Batcave.

Standing from the crouch where I landed, I began to pull off my blindfold, to make sure it was Robin. But a hand slapped down on mine and I reacted in self-defense with a punch to his gut.

"Wait-! He grunted from the sudden absence of air in his lungs and his voice sounded strangled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Don't! -don't take off you blind fold yet, I don't have my mask on! I'll be back."

Robin sprinted out of the room as I stood there stupidly with a blindfold on.

Coming back about a minute later, he announced it was okay for me to take my blindfold off.

"So, uh," He started, "Not to sound rude, but why are you here? Bats didn't tell me you were coming."

"Batman has been placed in charge of my temporary education. I finished my work, and so Alfred released me in here."

"Oh… cool."

"May I ask why you are not in school? I believe classes are still taking place."

"I... uh," He ran his fingers through his dark hair and offered me a nervous smile. "I... I left."

"Ah." It didn't take my entire genius to know he skipped the remaining hours.

He chuckled to himself, rubbing the back of his head as the silence grew long. "Did you… uh… want to train together or something- you know, now that I'm here?"

Why not?


	9. Chapter 9

Ingenious 9

**Guess who's back! Hooray!**

**I had so much fun writing about Marvin. Heh-heh, I'm so evil.**

**-**_**Supergirl's POV**_**-**

The alarm clock blared in my ear, shrilling against my super-hearing eardrums. Why had the League put one in my room anyway?! Ignoring it, I rolled over and fell back asleep. But Superboy had other plans.

"C'mon Court, we've got school." He growled, pulling the sheets off of me and exposing me to the cold. I gave him a lovingly punch in the face.

Twenty minutes later, I had shoved on a dark blue tee and black jeans, courtesy of Artemis, a pair of stolen combat boots and a leather jacket, courtesy of Superboy. And throwing my hair into a tight ponytail, I stalked out into the foyer, seething with the thought of school.

"Good morning Courtney." Miss Martian welcomed me with a smile. I grunted and pulled a piece of gum out from my jacket's pocket for breakfast.

Superboy held out a black backpack filled with school stuff, and I flung it in place over my shoulder with a huff. Rolling said shoulder, I shifted the sudden weight into place, before stomping into a zeta-beam.

After a long waste of time trampling random, annoying people out of the way, and once almost getting hit by a bus, we arrived at a sunny, smiling high school. And it was here I did get hit, by some kid skateboarding on the sidewalk. He wore a white, yellow and green shirt with an M insignia, a red helmet and matching elbow and knee pads, and goggles. I wanted to break his skateboard over his head.

Shaking the blow from my skull, I leapt up from the ground and seized the kid from where he lay on the grass next to the cement. My guard was certainly down a second ago, but why did he crash into me, was he sending a message? Well, I'd send one right back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled as his feet lifted from the ground. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"Courtney!" Miss Martian cried out, running over and resting a hand on my arm. I shot her a glare and she retracted it as Superboy came up behind her growling at the skateboard-kid.

"Hey-hey Megan! We're friends right?" Skate-kid went on without waiting for her response. "Yeah, so can you tell her to let go of me? It was an accident!"

"Courtney," Miss Martian pleaded. "Can you please put him down?"

"Teach him a lesson, Court." Superboy crossed his arms and curled his lip up at Marvin.

"Conner!" Megan shrieked. "Please Courtney; he's a friend of ours." She gave me such a pitiful look, I had to put the sucker down on his feet. But her expression didn't stop me from shoving him away from me and onto the sidewalk.

"Heh-heh, thanks Megan," Skate-kid nervously laughed and scrambled to a stand and picked up his skateboard. He flashed me a grin and I grimaced, dusting cement dust from the sleeve of my jacket and grabbing my book bag next to a chip in the side walk where I fell.

"Courtney, this is Marvin, he tends to crash into people a lot." She stepped between me and Marvin. "Marvin, this is Courtney, she's Connor's sister."

Marvin's eyes widened at that, and both Superboy and I noticed it, glaring at him simultaneously. He let off another shaky laugh and raised his hands in the air. "I can see the resemblance."

The bell rang, interrupting us and reminding me of the fact that I was here, instead of training with Brainiac. Cracking my neck to the side, I stalked away, Superboy following me. Marvin ran off, over to a black haired girl in an overly happy, yellow cheerleading uniform.

"Who's that?" I heard her ask.

"Wendy!" Marvin exclaimed, hugging her, and hiding behind her. "There's two of them! And they both hate me! I'm doomed!"

Megan, still behind Superboy and I, waved to them with an embarrassed smile and headed into the school after us. She was embarrassed of me?

Whatever.

Superboy showed me to my locker, and to my classes, while Miss Martian ran off to apologize for my behavior to her cheerful friends. Ugh. Conner didn't seem so pleased with that either, so I felt a little better about the whole thing.

"You'll like Mr. D," Conner stepped up beside me as we headed to class. "He teaches History, and he's pretty cool."

I cracked my gum in response and sulked down the hallway after him.


End file.
